


honey

by tonystarksbitxh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Jealousy, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Natasha Romanov, Possessive Tony Stark, Semi-Public Sex, Steve is in love with Tony, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, dont know what to tagg, inspired by the song honey by kehlani, tony doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksbitxh/pseuds/tonystarksbitxh
Summary: Natasha likes her women just like she likes her honey, sweet, a little jelous and that's exactly what Tony is.''Outrageous! You don't even deny it, malen'kiy pauk,'' he laughed at the faked indignant look on her face. ''Sometimes I think you only hang out with me because you have amazing sex afterwards with a walking hurricane.''





	honey

_**I like _ **my**_ _ **g**_ _ **i**_ _ **rls just like I like my honey, sweet, a little selfish.**_** _

-o-

Natasha watched Toni from the other side of the ballroom. She was surrounded by men and women who seemed to be draw to her beautiful smile and her oozing charisma.

  
Toni, just as always, was the sun everywhere she went, all the other people were the planets orbiting around here, basking in her warmth and her glow.  
  
_Toni, moye solnyshko...You burn bright in the sky above us, blinding everyone who dares to lay eyes upon you._  
  
She wore a mesmerising backless golden mist ballgown by Teuta Matoshi Duriqi. The dress had a deep sweetheart neckline with straps; the fabric was cinched at the waist and a long skirt flowed freely to the floor, surrounding her petite figure.   
  
Her dark wavy hair looked like silk as it feel down to the middle of her back but she always pushed it to the side, drawing eyes to her back and her delicate and tan neck. It was all a game to her. She thrived on this; she selfishly wanted all the attention on her, but most of all, Tony wanted her attention.  
  
Her eyes shined with mirth as she talked about business with the other gentleman who seemed to be interested inanything but what she was talking about. Natasha always clicked her tongue when people didn't pay mind to her brilliant mind, they were always distracted by the ''wrap''.  
  
''You're going to wear her down if you continue to look at her like that,'' she smiled at the familiar masculine voice, she turned to the right to smile at Steve who smiled warmly back at her.

He was dressed in a dark blue three piece suit, blond hair slicked to the side and bright baby blue eyes. He turned to look at Toni and for a moment Natasha saw a longing stare that disappeared within seconds before he masked the feeling with a bright face once again, ''She looks magnificent.''

  
''Yes, she does,'' she said looking at Tony, who at the moment was placing her hand on the bicep of a flustered looking CEO, laughing at something he had said. The poor thing didn't even know he was falling right into her web; people really underestimated Toni, she was a mesmerizing planner and strategist. She always got what she wanted, through her intelligence, her charm and her womanly seductive ways people fell at her feet, and CEO's and anyone she wanted founded themselves eating right off her palm, associating and working for her. With a bat of her eyelashes, she could rule over the world if she wanted. Thank the lord she doesn't want to.   
  
''You should have told her when you still had a chance…'' silence reigned for a couple of seconds between them.  
  
''You know…''  
  
''Of course I do, Steve. Anyone who has eyes can see it. She doesn't know, though, you are her best friend, she confuses the look in your eyes to be only of a loving friendship.''  
  
''I love her as a friend too, Natasha.''  
  
''I haven't said the contrary, have I?''  
  
Silence reigned between the two of them for a few seconds before she stopped looking at Toni and calmly glanced at him, who answered the look with one of his own.  
  
''But you lost your chance and now you have to understand something,'' her glance turned into one of determination, some ice lacing her tone. She turned away from him and looked once again at Toni, who briefly looked her way and touched in a soft caress her nape before looking away.   
  
For anyone else it could look like she was scratching an itch, but Natasha knew she was reminiscing about the night before, as Natasha fucked her mercilessly while gripping the hairs of her nape. She could still hear the mewling Toni did as she pounded harshly onto her with that obscenely big purple cock strapped to her.

  
_.You are the sweetest nectar I ever had the pleasure to taste. I still can feel you melting on my tongue, moy mílaya._  
  
''You need to understand that she's mine. Mine to love and adore, mine to worship, mine to fuck and make her happy. Mine.''  
  
Steve was at a loss of words at the possessive tone of Natasha's voice; he's never heard her talk this way or seen her behave like this. The words aimed at him pierced him deeply, hurting him at the core of his being. Natasha had always been blunt and forward, so he really shouldn't have been so surprised, but still he hadn't expected such a sudden verbal attack from one of his friends.  
  
''Am I interrupting something?'' asked the deep pleasant voice that belonged to Bucky.  
  
If Steve looked like a prince tonight, Bucky looked like a god. He was the most dashing man in the party, looking sharp in a soft gray three piece suit, a navy blue tie with small beige decorations and a pair of dark brown leather brogue loafers. He had a seven-day beard perfectly trimmed, and his hair was tousled to the back. Women had been eyeing him all night, with eyes full of lusting fantasies and hushed whispers of wanton.  
  
Natasha smiled brightly at him who in return smirkedcheekily, gaining soft gasps from the women who had been looking at the sudden interaction, she repressed a laugh for decorum and answered joyfully.  
  
''Not at all,''  
  
".As the lady said, Buck.''  
 ''Then would the lady agree to a dance with this poor fella?'' Bucky offered her his arm and she wrapped hers around his with a small laugh. Man, she adored this man.  
  
''Lead the way, sir.''

 

He pulled her to the dance floor where other people were dancing to the last accords of a piece.

 

''You look ravishing, Tasha,'' he said as he took her by the waist and pulled her against him, taking her right hand in his as she put her other hand on his shoulder.

 

She was wearing a long sleek black satin strapless dress that was fit till it reached the top of her tighs and then fell elegantly to the floor covering her blood red kitten heels that matched her lipstick, her arms were covered by beautiful black opera gloves and her hair was in her red Marilyn-esque hair style. She looked straight out of a vintage Vogue magazine.

 

''You don't look so bad yourself, James,'' she said jokingly as the song faded and the chords of a well known song to her resonated from the speakers. She grunted and dropped her head to lean it against his chest.

 

''She's going to give you hell, isn't she?''

 

Natasha hit his shoulder lightly and repressed a chuckle.

 

Her Tonechka was going to give her one hell of a night.

 

 

 

-o-

 

 

 

_**''I like my woman like I like my money, green, a little jelous''** _

 

Tony was gaining herself other business partners for her ever growing company when the beautiful chords of violins caught her attention quickly.

 

_''You are the promised kiss of springtime that makes the lonely winter seem long. You are the breathless hush of evening that trembles on the brink of a lovely song...''_

 

Frank Sinatra's voice brought a warm feeling to her chest as sweet memories filled her. She searched for a certain red headed woman, and when she found her, that happy warmfeeling turned into an scorching warm feeling full of green. Toni gripped her champagne glass so hard she might have shattered it if she had put a little bit more of force onto it.

 

That was their song.

 

_That was their song._

 

And she was dancing with him! Of all people, it had to be him!

 

They were dancing like a loving couple, slowly swaying to Sinatra's enchanting voice; smiling and laughing softly to each other. Toni nearly busted a nerve when Bucky leaned to brush his lips against her ear to whisper something to her, a really intimate move that drove Toni to madness.

 

''My dearest Miss Stark, are you feeling well?'' asked the handsome heir to the multimillionaire enterprise Toni was interested in, with a worried voice.

 

'' Don't need to worry, Mr. Hazersberg. Bubbles sometimes get to me faster than I can realize, but soon I'll be okay,'' she blamed the champagne for her sudden state, making the other man laugh; noticing the tight grip on the glass, she set it on a trail. ''Very soon''.

 

For a brief moment Bucky's eyes found hers and Toni smiled at him, a smile filled with too much teeth and ice, too shark-like to be amicable; all Bucky did was wink at her, making her nearly growl in annoyance.

 

She set eyes on Natasha and she felt her insides tighten. She looked so beautiful with that dress, her hips swaying to the traditional pop music. Seeing her hands upon Bucky made her want to tear them apart, seeing Natasha put all of her attention in somebody that was not her rubbed her the wrong way.

 

And always that Natasha hanged with Buck, Toni was driven mad by jealousy, nearly not knowing how to cope with the violent feeling if it weren't for her upbringing. She wasn't going to make a scene and go all caveman in front of all the high class of New York, she had much more class than that.

 

''You'll have to excuse me, gentleman. I have some business to attend to, it was a pleasure talking with all of you,'' she smiled at them and made her eyes shine when she found Mr. Hazerberg's eyes, knowing he will contact her soon and then she left without waiting for an answer.

 

She put on the most disarming smile she could plaster on her face and with deliberated slow steps she approached her target.

 

 

 

-o-

 

_**''Cause I'm a beautiful wreck, a colorful mess but I'm funny. Oh I'm a heartbreak vet with a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming...''** _

 

 

''Tell me, what was that about with Steve?''

 

''Just trying to clarify some things…''

 

Bucky hummed at her words and twirled her quickly.

 

''She looks about to burst,'' he whispered with amusement in her ear, winking his eyes to a beautiful brown haired dame, who smiled right back at him and just like that he knew he was going to have an eventful night.

 

''She's irrational. She knows we're a thing of the past, you're like a brother to me.''

 

''As you are like a sister to me, but do not lie to me, you love it when she gets jealous.''

 

Bucky was not lying, Natasha loved when her woman got all jealous and possessive, which was funnily only around Bucky, and she tended to exploit that infinitely. Natasha was already anticipating her night, she was vibrating with concealed lust, imagining all the things Toni and her were going to do that night.

''Outrageous, you don't even deny it, _malen'kiy pauk_.'' he laughed at the faked indignant look on her face. ''Sometimes I think you only hang out with me because you have amazing sex afterward with a walking hurricane.''

 

''Huh, a walking hurricane, that's a new one,'' she said giggling as he twirled her elegantly, making the other women swoon at the seemingly beautiful couple. She saw him winking at someone behind her back and knowing him he probably had done what she thinks he had done, and that's why she stepped harshly on his left feet, ''Damn you, Barnes. Do not commit suicide, you imbecile. She may look inoffensive but she's far from it.''

 

''Oh shit.''

 

''Oh shit, what?''

 

''She's coming this way.''

 

Her breath hitched and her nipples hardened, she squeezed his hand and shoulder tightly making him grunt at the tight grip.

 

''I know I said you looked ravishing, Tash, but your woman looks like the goddess of sugar, spice and everything nice with a touch of hidden fury, a wonder she hasn't taken over the world yet ''

 

''Once I told her she was made of sugar and spice and all that shit and she contradicted me saying she was made of sarcasm, wine and possibly fire,'' Bucky laughed and muttered something by the lines of  _''that she is..''_

 

''I hope I'm not interrupting,'' said a sensual confident voice.

 

Bucky and Nat separated to look at Toni, who was looking at them with intense eyes but a timid smile. Good grief, she was putting on a show, her smile hiding so much more than the normal eye could catch.

 

''You could never interrupt, Toni'' said Natasha, stepping away from Bucky, but he being a stubborn ass, wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

''Really?'' she said sultrily, eying Bucky's arm around Natasha's waist, her timid smile never wavering or tightening.

 

''Natasha's right, I was just leaving I have someone waiting for me,'' he left a lingering kiss on Natasha's cheek, who was going to kill him when she had the chance. ''You should dance together, you'll blind everyone.'' Then he bowed his head lightly at Toni, and left Natasha to her demise.

 

Natasha, who hadn't stop looking at Toni, extended her hand to Toni in invitation and spoke, ''Do you want to?'' Toni looked at her in the eyes, and then her gaze fell on the extended hand.

 

Slowly, as if she was teasing the red headed woman, she placed her hand on Natasha's and then they were dancing in the middle of the ballroom. Both of them were a sight to behold, a breathtaking sight. Passion filled every look and step they shared, eyes never leaving each other, it was enthralling to see them dance from the outside. It was intense, so intense to see them twirl and dance around… They were the spotlight, and they were so enthralled in each other they didn't seem to notice or maybe they did not care at all that people were looking their way. Some people had to look away, feeling embarrassed at the intimacy their body seemed to share.

 

The song lasted a heartbeat and a star lifespan.

 

In the end they were flushed against each other, the Soprano's voice fading in the air. There was so much heaviness in their faces, one filled with fiery determination and the other with unbearable want.

 

Suddenly the woman with fiery determination -Toni- released the other one from her grip and said:

 

''Follow me.''

 

''Til the end of the world,  _honey_.''

 

That cracked a satisfied smile on Toni's face who turned and reached the door that connected the ballroom to the rest of the house. Natasha waited a minute and then followed the same path, seeing Tony disappear around the corner every time she was about to reach her, but finally the game came to an end when she turned a corner and saw Toni opening a door and looking at her right in the eyes before entering, leaving the door open.

 

-o-

 

_**''All the pretty girls in the world but I'm in this space with you.''** _

 

As soon as Natasha closed the door she was slammed against it with great force, forcing a groan out of her mouth that was immediately swallowed by Toni’s bruising mouth on hers. When the aftershock evaporated, Natasha tried to follow Toni's brutal pace, but Tony ended it before she could do it.

 

Toni's mouth was breathing heavily against Natasha's, their lips brushing lightly.

 

Toni's face was mostly illuminated by the moonlight entering the window, the shadows of the room making her face same sharper but ethereal.

 

Her face was so close to hers that she could smell the sweet ropy fragrance of the champagne she had been drinking mixed with  _Toni, Toni’s_  own natural essence. Natasha wanted to bury her face in Toni’s hair and inebriate herself with her essence and never let go.

 

''Tasha'', whispered Toni, seeming to be as overwhelmed as her. Her hands where on either side of her lover caging her, then she dropped them to Natasha's neck with a feathery grip. All of a sudden the mood changed and her grip turned tighter while her face morphed into a fiery expression mixed with dark lust.

 

Natasha let her, only her, to have her like this, at her mercy with her strong skilled hands wrapped around her neck, Natasha's arms limp beside her body.

 

''Natasha, how many times do I have to remind you of the only universal truth in this god damned forsaken world of ours?,'' she growled nibbling on her jaw.

 

''And what's that?'', said Natasha breathless, tilting her head to the side in submission, a thing that was very rare in the red headed woman. Toni made a path of kissing and biting along her jaw and neck before setting her lips on Natasha's ear, letting the possessive words escape her mouth in a dark raspy whisper:

 

''That you are mine.''

 

And then her tongue was in her mouth when Toni yanked her close to her. She dominated every inch of her mouth, possessing it with fierce ownership. Natasha responded immediately, her tongue not even bothering to fight for dominance and let Toni have it for the nigh. She moaned at the obscene sounds of lips and tongues sliding against each other. Toni's hands where now groping Natasha's round globs, while the latter was placing her arms around Toni's head and shoulders.

 

Her insistent mouth sent wild tremors along Natasha's nerves, there were chills all over her body and her cunt was pulsating in a deliciously painful way. Toni always evoked the most otherworldly sensations out of her body.

 

They finally run out of air and had to break the kiss, Toni's lips moving to assault her neck with vigorous biting and sucking. Natasha closed her eyes, savoring the pleasure her beautiful doe eyed lover was offering her. Normally, Natasha was the most dominant in sex, but there where times, just like this moment, when Toni took the reins and Natasha bowed to her so prettily it seemed it came as a second nature to her.

 

Suddenly Toni, leaned back and stopped to look at Natasha in the eyes and then Toni knelt before her, and Natasha shivered violently at the satisfied look on Toni's face.

 

“Open your legs”, Natasha followed her order like a prayer.

 

Toni put her hands beneath Natasha's dress and caressed her legs with soft sensual touches sliding her hands up, teasing the red head. Her hands reached the tiny lace covering Natasha's pussy to then slide them off, Toni had been careful at all time to not brush her fingers against Natasha's most intimate part, knowing the waiting would make her lover more receptive.

 

“I should leave you like this, aching and desperate, for teasing me like that.”

 

“Teasing you how?” gasped Natasha, she was shivering slightly and she looked ready to come on command, which pleased Toni immensely. 

 

“Don't be coy now,  _honey_. You think I don't know what you were up to out there with that dashing bastard?” slowly, oh so slowly, Tony started to lift Natasha's gown. “You wanted me to get worked up, wanted me to get jealous, because you love it. You can deny it as much as you want, my heart, but you love when I go all jealous on you because you know you’re about to get the fuck of your life.”

 

Finally Toni lifted the dress all the way up to Natasha's waist, revealing a red bush of curly hair covering her pussy, and a bit lower you could sneak a look at glistening pink lips. Toni moaned at the sight.

 

“There it is,” she whispered, her voice horse with worship, and without any more words to say she dove in.

 

Natasha cried out in pleasure, her hands grabbing Toni's perfectly styled hair. Toni licks her open  _magically_ goddammit, lapping from down her entrance to all the way up to her clit, then suckling on it lovingly. Natasha arched her back slightly and rubbed the front of her body urgently against Toni's mouth, lost to her lust. She nearly cried out in protest when Toni stopped licking her and leaned back. Wiith her hands she parted Natasha's engorged lips, to see her glistening entrance and her clit.

 

“Oh, I wish you could look at yourself right now, my love. Such a pretty pussy, all pink and  _wet_  and all mine... I could eat you up all day.”

 

Toni slide her fingers over the hot and wet folds and circled Natasha's entrance teasingly and having mercy on her lover, she sank two fingers into her. Natasha tried to silence her whimpers by biting her lips but as Toni's fingers sank deeper, a low moan full of desperation draw out of her mouth, her neck arched back and she looked at the ceiling filed with lust. Toni groaned watching her, starting to rock her fingers in and out of Natasha, and she grew hotter and the obscene sound of Natasha's slickness.

 

“Put your leg over my shoulder, honey,” she did as commanded and her hips bucked harshly when Toni's mouth wrapped around Natasha's clit. She sucked on her clit like her life depended on it, sometimes flicking her mouth on the nervous nub, her fingers never stopping to give her pleasure. Natasha was rocking her hips, trying to sink herself lower on Toni's fingers, moaning wantonly, not caring at the moment if someone heard them. Toni herself was wet, she could feel her damp underwear sticking to her lips, her nipples were as hard as ice, erect and seeking attention; her fingers were been gripped like a vice everytime Natasha squeezed her pussy. Toni moaned, and the combination of the vibration, her tongue and her fingers sent Natasha over the edge and she came hard, she gasped and a silent moan escaped her mouth, feeling blissed out. Toni was lapping her juices so it wouldn't stain her dress and also because she was a kinky woman who liked her girlfriend's sweet taste.

 

Toni slipped her girlfriends underwear on again, and got on her feet. Natasha looked well ravished, her eyes were wild, her mouth red but her hair was in the same state as before, which could not be told the same for Toni.

 

Natasha leaned on and kissed Toni sweet and softly, tasting herself on Toni's mouth. Toni plastered herself to Natasha's front and held her while kissing.

 

“ _Ty moyo vso,_ Antonia Edoarda Stark _._ _''_

 

“Do you know?” Toni asked breathlessly, grabbing with one hand Natasha's round perky ass and squeezing it. Natasha hummed happily, and Toni said: “Why don't you show it to me at home, then ?”

 

_**I came to find, my fire was fate with you. My heartache would stay with you, escape with you...** _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song honey by kehlani, I hope you like it❤️  
> moye solnyshko means "my sun" in russian  
> moy mílaya means "my honey/my sweet" in russian  
> malen'kiy pauk means "little spider" in russian
> 
> And do you really need me to translate the last one 😂


End file.
